Will our love survive?
by Sparkles X3
Summary: You know when you play a game and lose it's no big deal, well this game it is. Nobody had a choice a all to play, but how will this game end?
1. Chapter 1

Rin pov

I woke up in a dark room only a little blue light shining I did not know where the light was coming from all I know is that I was alive then a deep voice exclaimed "Welcome welcome all! The lucky bunch of you are still alive! But soon only five or less of you will survive." . On Que. the blue light grew so we could see one another, I saw a lot of people I did not know then I saw my best friend, Miku. I saw fear in her eyes I called her name "Miku" my voice was weak and soft I felt warm water leak onto my cheeks, Miku looked at me in shock and ran up to me she embraced me in a warm hug "Rin why are we here? Rin we have to be on the same team, he said four could survive! You are a great fighter and you know how to use weapons and so do I! We can win this! What ever kind of a game it is." I was shocked but I nodded my head, she was right we could try to win this.

The voice spoke again "I know this info would make EVERYTHING easier I will tell you who you would want on your team" oh this person is going to be in trouble everyone would try to get them to join there team or kill them. " Rin is the most skilled in fighting with weapons and without, she is very good at finding food and shelter and camouflage plus she is very nice happy and a great friend!" I gulped and everyone turned at me how did they know it was me? Then I saw why there was a picture of me on a screen... Wait there was a screen? I sweat dropped and face palmed right there.

? Pov

I can't believe I got stuck in a dump like this like really who do they think I am? Anyway at least there are some people are hot...Well I should have Rin on my team right? I think I may have a plan so I asked "Can you kick people out of the group?" the voice said "Yes you can" my plan is perfect!

Miku pov

I know it's not the time to say this but this guy with blue hair is really cute! Just saying! I think Rin is thinking a plan for us to live and for me to marry this cute guy... I uh did not think that... Ya I didn't! No she is thinking about a way for her to live ya that it! I am so on fire right now! Not really on fire like um I am thinking smartly right now!

Len pov

What kind of sick person made this game? Wait is this a Hunger Games parody and it's all just some prank? No Len this is real. Still I feel bad for that rin girl, I mean she looked so harmless that no one thought that she was a target until mister blabber mouth had to spill that she is the best of the best! I mean if she is as nice as he says she is wouldn't they give here a chance? Really do they want her to die? Or maybe they want them to team up with her... Ya that's it a team! Maybe I could team up with her after all she is cute! Wait I never thought that ever okay? We will get out of this!... Kaito is looking at Rin's friend... Is he drooling? Ewww...


	2. Chapter 2

Len pov

What kind of sick person made this game? Wait is this a Hunger Games parody and it's all just some prank? No Len this is real. Still I feel bad for that rin girl, I mean she looked so harmless that no one thought that she was a target until mister blabber mouth had to spill that she is the best of the best! I mean if she is as nice as he says she is wouldn't they give here a chance? Really do they want her to die? Or maybe they want them to team up with her... Ya that's it a team! Maybe I could team up with her after all she is cute! Wait I never thought that ever okay? We will get out of this!... Kaito is looking at Rin's friend... Is he drooling? Ewww... Len it's all good you have a plan! Ya Kaito will be proud! Rin looks so cute and innocent how can she hurt a fly? They had to be lying! Ya... The room it's opening up there is a feld! And trees! And a sky! And a fence?... Oh that's to keep us in... The fence is really far away though... Did he say go? Everyone is running... Oh he did say go Len the plan will start soon!

Rin pov

There are more and more people coming into the field, hundreds, thousands! Wepons! I grab a few guns, a bows and arrows, knives, shrukins (ninja stars), swords, rope, sleeping bags, tents, bags, water bottles, cloth, clothing, and matches. It took me a while to get all of it but now I know the team will have everything we need, I handed everything expet a hand gun to Miku and Kaito her new crush they are soo cute together! Well it's not the time for me to talk abou this is it... Oh well. Everyone is chasing me good thing I am fast... Well Rin guess you gotta kill some people but, not yet that is a last resort. Kaito and Miku set up camp by now at our hide out. "Rin!" a voice called me I turned around its Yuki, Miku's little sister. What is she doing here? She is only six for peats sake! Why would anyone put her here! I ran back to her grabbed her and ran, everyone gave up trying to find me, so I started to climb a tree to try and find Miku and Kaito. I jumped tree to tree until I found them jumped down with Yuki on my back put her doand that is were it all went black.

Miku pov

Yuki my sweet sister is in a cruel game like this... Why? Thank you Rin for bring her here well at least Rin is sleeping! I gave Yuki a knife and started to teach her how to use it. Kaito is great at swords! He is my knight and shining armor!


End file.
